White Chocolate
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sekotak cokelat putih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Hermione. Ron memakannya tanpa ijin. Apa yang terjadi? Dari siapa cokelat itu? Sekuel dari Chocolate. Happy White Day!


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

**A/N :** **Aku ganti penname nih.** **Sebagai perayaannya, ini sekuel dari Chocolate yang dibuat dalam rangka hari Valentine lalu. Sekuelnya ini dibuat dalam rangka hari White Day.**

**Happy read and review, please.

* * *

**

**.**

**White Chocolate**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger terbangun pagi ini di kamarnya dan menemukan bungkusan tidak dikenal berada di tempat tidurnya. Bungkusan itu berbentuk persegi panjang dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna perak.

Hermione mengambil bungkusan itu dan memeriksanya. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Cukup mencurigakan, pikir Hermione. Siapa yang mau repot-repot mengiriminya kado diluar hari ulangtahunnya atau hari spesial?

Kemudian dia merobek bungkusnya yang berwarna perak sehingga dia bisa melihat apa isinya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat sekotak cokelat terjatuh saat bungkusnya dirobek. Tidak ada kartu juga di dalamnya. Hermione membuka kotak cokelat itu dan menemukan bola-bola cokelat berwarna putih sebanyak 12 butir siap untuk dimakan.

Sayang—Hermione tidak terlalu suka cokelat. Jadi, Hermione meletakkan kotak cokelat itu di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Saat itulah dia melihat ada tiga kata tercetak di pinggir kotak cokelatnya.

_Happy White Day_

"White Day?"

Hermione sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa ada orang yang mau repot-repot mengiriminya cokelat white day? Tanpa kartu nama pula. Aneh.

"Oke. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak curiga. Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang," gumam Hermione.

Kemudian Hermione mengambil peralatan mandinya dan segera turun dari kamarnya di asrama Ketua Murid. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, dilihatnya sang ketua murid putra sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Mencariku, Granger?" Tanya si pirang itu.

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa aku mencarimu, Malfoy?"

Seringai yang tertempel di wajah Draco Malfoy memudar secara perlahan. Kernyitan kecil muncul di antara kedua alisnya.

"Kau yakin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Granger?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Dan apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Kurasa— tidak ada," jawab Draco akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan membuang waktuku, Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Draco Malfoy masih terbengong ditempatnya. _Apa yang salah?_

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Hermione! Bolehkah nanti sebelum latihan Quidditch, kami mengunjungimu di ruang rekreasimu? Kami ingin bertanya PR padamu," ujar Harry saat makan siang. _Kami_ yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja dia dan Ron.

"Tentu saja boleh, Harry. Aku akan senang sekali bisa membantu kalian. Asal kalian tidak meminta untuk mencontek pekerjaanku saja," jawab Hermione.

"Tentu tidak, Mione," kata Harry sambil sedikit menyenggol Ron yang baru saja membuka mulutnya.

Hermione menatap tajam pada Ron. "Aku harap kau bisa lebih rajin lagi, Ron. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian dan kuharap kau juga lulus dengan nilai bagus."

"Dengarkan Hermione, Ron," timpal Ginny. "Aku sudah muak menghadapi kemalasannya, Mione. Bagus kalau kau nasehati dia."

Ron mendelik pada Ginny. "Bwakhu dwdwakh mwlwz."

Harry dan Ginny tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Ron sementara Hermione menatap jijik pada Ron.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Ron," goda Ginny.

"Aku tidak malas!" Seru Ron setelah berhasil menelan semua makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Hanya tukang makan," sindir Ginny.

"Uh-oh," keluh Harry yang sudah menangkan bahwa akan segera terjadi perang saudara.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan membuka buku tebalnya di atas meja. Hermione mulai membaca bukunya sambil sesekali menyuapkan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya. Sementara itu Harry hanya bisa nyengir karena dia duduk di tengah dua saudara yang sedang beradu mulut.

**.**

**.**

DOK.. DOK.. DOK..

Suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya memberitahu Hermione bahwa kedua sahabatnya sudah datang sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka tadi siang sebelum terjadi insiden perang- lempar- tulang- ayam- antar- dua- Weasley- bersaudara. George dan almarhum Fred pasti sangat bangga pada mereka—membuat keributan saat makan siang.

Hermione menghela napasnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Entah mengapa, kedua sahabatnya ini memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Mereka berdua lebih suka terbang tinggi-tinggi untuk bisa mencapai kamar Hermione daripada menggunakan cara normal seperti melewati lubang lukisan. Padahal Hermione sudah memberitahukan kata kuncinya kepada mereka berdua.

Begitu Hermione membuka jendelanya, dua sapu terbang langsung meluncur masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendaratkan masing-masing pengemudinya.

"Bisakah kalian mengunjungiku dengan cara yang normal?" Tanya Hermione galak.

"Well—Ini cara yang normal bagi kami, Mione," ujar Ron.

"Oke. Terserah kalianlah kalau begitu," kata Hermione sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Jadi? PR apa yang membuat kalian repot-repot terbang setinggi ini?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada menyindir.

"Err—ramuan—" jawab Harry.

"Bukankah dua tahun yang lalu kau sangat pintar dalam ramuan, Harry?" Sindir Hermione sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Gadis itu masih saja merasa tidak terima jika mengingat kekalahannya dari Harry di setiap pelajaran ramuan pada saat mereka kelas enam.

"Euh—" keluh Harry. "bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku pada itu lagi, Mione?"

Hermione menghela napas dan mengangguk melihat ekspresi keruh di wajah Harry. "Oke. Oke."

"Hei! Ron! Apa yang kau makan?" Seru Hermione melihat Ron sudah sibuk makan dari satu kotak yang ada ditangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bhuogwat," jawab Ron dengan mulut penuh.

Hermione dan Harry menatap sahabat mereka itu dengan jijik. Mulut Ron belepotan dengan cokelat, dan Hermione tahu, Ron baru saja memakan cokelat-entah-dari-siapa yang dia dapat tadi pagi dan diletakkan begitu saja di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Hermione dan Harry melupakan sekelilingnya dan justru mengawasi Ron menghabiskan sekotak cokelat itu. Hermione dan Harry membelalakkan mata mereka ketika tiba-tiba Ron menjatuhkan kotak cokelatnya. Harry seperti mengalami _de ja vu_.

"Draco," desah Ron dengan suara super lembut. Kedua matanya tampak sayu.

"Err—Ron?" Panggil Harry. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah—Harry. Aku—aku—sepertinya aku sakit, Harry," jawab Ron sambil menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur Hermione.

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang dengan cemas dan was-was—terutama Harry.

"Aku sakit cinta, Harry," kata Ron lagi sambil cekikikan seperti anak perempuan.

Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar sekali melihat Ron. Sementara Harry menepukkan tangan ke dahinya. _Terjadi lagi_—

"Darimana cokelat itu, Hermione?" Tanya Harry—mengabaikan Ron yang terus mengikik dan mendesahkan nama seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Seseorang mengirimkannya padaku," jawab Hermione.

"_Siapa_ yang mengirimkannya padamu?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Aku—aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu, Harry. Cokelat itu sudah ada di atas tempat tidurku ketika aku bangun tadi pagi," kata Hermione dengan bingung.

"Malfoy—" geram Harry.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi, Harry?" Tanya Ron. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Harry dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Siapa?"

"Err—Mal—foy?"

"Malfoy? Dimana dia, Harry? Aku harus bertemu dengannya—harus! Oh—bagaimana penampilanku sekarang, Mione?" Seru Ron dengan mata yang berubah menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Ap— err— oke?" Hermione bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oke? Cuma OKE?" Sergah Ron dengan panik.

"Tidak! Tidak cukup cuma oke! Aku harus tampak keren—tampan! Oh—tidak!" Gumam Ron dengan panik sambil berjalan kesana-kemari. Ron menyambar sisir milik Hermione di atas meja dan mulai menyisiri rambut merahnya yang mulai gondrong sambil terus membisikkan, "Aku harus tampil keren."

Hermione menatap Harry dengan bingung. Harry meringis karena menyadari satu hal. Dan lagi-lagi Ron-lah yang mengalaminya. Lagi-lagi si pemuda bungsu Weasley itu menelan ramuan cinta—Amortentia.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Slughorn, Hermione. Kecuali kau punya penangkalnya," gumam Harry.

"Apa? Tapi—ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ron?" Tanya Hermione bingung. Dia melirik Ron yang sekarang mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan jubah-jubah Hermione dan bergumam sendiri mana yang pantas dipakainya. Hermione bergidik melihatnya.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Hermione?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya—berpikir keras. Cokelat itu—Ron yang menjadi aneh setelah memakannya—Nama Draco Malfoy yang terus di gumamkan Ron—Sikap-sikap anehnya. Bola mata Hermione melebar penuh pemahaman dan kengerian—bahwa bisa saja dia yang bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Ramuan cinta!" Seru Hermione. "Malf—"

Harry mendekap mulut Hermione sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan panggil nama itu di depan Ron!" Desis Harry di telinga Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke Slughorn. Dan usahakan jangan sampai kita bertemu dengan Malfoy. Bisa gawat nanti," kata Harry dengan suara pelan.

"Kita akan bertemu Draco?" Tanya Ron penuh semangat. Hermione memekik pelan karena kehadiran Ron yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Err—err—oh—ya! Ya—kita akan mengantarmu bertemu Draco, Ron. Dia—dia ada—di ruangan Slughorn!" Kata Harry—menggunakan strategi yang sama yang digunakannya saat Ron menelan ramuan cinta dari Romilda Vane untuk Harry dulu.

Ron mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk apa dia berada di ruangan Slughorn?"

Harry dan Hermione kembali bertukar pandang, memikirkan alasan yang bisa digunakan.

"Maksudmu—dia—tidak!" Mata Ron melebar dengan ngeri. "mereka tidak sedang—kencan kan?"

Jika keadaannya tidak sedang seperti ini, Harry dan Hermione pastilah sudah tertawa terguling-guling membayangkan seorang Draco Malfoy kencan dengan guru gemuk nyentrik Horace Slughorn. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Ron saat ini.

"Tentu tidak, Ron," Hermione yang menjawab karena Harry sibuk menahan tawanya supaya tidak meledak.

"Dia—tadi aku melihatnya dipanggil ke ruangan Slughorn untuk—detensi," kata Harry setelah berhasil menguasai tawanya.

"Draco di detensi?" Tanya Ron tidak percaya. Suaranya terdengar histeris. Benar-benar seperti perempuan. "Oh—kalau begitu kita harus cepat kesana! Siapa tahu saja Slughorn mengijinkanku untuk di detensi juga bersama Draco!"

Harry melotot lebar sekali. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Ronald Weasley begitu bersemangat dan bahkan mengharapkan untuk di detensi. Betapa hebatnya Amortentia!

"Ayo cepat, Harry! Hermy!" Seru Ron sambil menerobos keluar kamar Hermione.

"Jangan panggil aku Hermy, Weasley!"

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus benar-benar berhati-hati supaya tidak bertemu dengan Malfoy, Mione," bisik Harry berulang-ulang pada Hermione sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Slughorn.

"Aku tahu, Harry," desis Hermione.

Ron sudah lebih dulu mencapai kantor Slughorn dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Harry dan Hermione—menyuruh mereka berdua supaya lebih cepat.

"Cepat, Harry! Hermy!" Panggil Ron dengan bersemangat.

"Jangan—" Hermione sudah memulai menginterupsi Ron ketika Harry mengangkat tangannya—menyuruhnya berhenti.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara Slughorn dari dalam.

"Harry Potter, sir," jawab Harry.

CKLEK!

Wajah bulat Slughorn muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung menyambut Harry.

"Harry—anakku! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku. Dan kau juga, Miss Granger," sapa Slughorn pada Harry dan Hermione.

Dalam keadaan normal, pastilah wajah Ron sudah tertekuk karena hanya dia yang tidak disapa oleh Slughorn, tapi sekarang si jangkung itu justru semakin menjulurkan lehernya di atas Harry dan berusaha melihat kedalam kantor Slughorn.

"Ada apa, Harry? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Slughorn.

"Ya—ya, sir. Sebenarnya, saya membutuhkan penangkal Amortentia," bisik Harry sementara Hermione menghalangi Ron untuk tidak menerobos masuk kedalam kantor Slughorn.

"Penangkal Amortentia, eh?" Slughorn mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya—ya—ya, sir. Lagi-lagi Ron tanpa sengaja menelan ramuan Amortentia, sir—aauuww!"

Tanpa sengaja tangan Ron menyambar belakang kepala Harry ketika dia memberontak dari Hermione.

"Hormon yang semakin bertambah rupanya," kekeh Slughorn. "Ramuan siapa itu?"

"Itu dari—"

"Professor, saya sudah selesai melakukan apa yang Anda suruh."

Draco Malfoy muncul dari dalam kantor Slughorn.

Seperti ada yang menghentikan waktu, sesaat mereka semua saling pandang tanpa ada yang bersuara. Bahkan angin pun terdengar hening.

"DRACO!" Pekik Ron. Dia semakin meraung dan meronta dari pegangan Hermione—berusaha meraih Draco. Untuk memeluknya, mungkin.

Slughorn tampak terkejut. Tapi sepertinya pemahaman mulai merasuki kepalanya.

"Ada ap—" Draco terlihat bingung.

"LARI, DRACO!" Seru Harry.

Draco yang sempat kaget akhirnya menyadari sesuatu ketika Ron berhasil melepaskan diri dari Hermione dan berusaha menerjangnya. Draco berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kantor Slughorn. Ron segera menyusulnya.

"Sir—sir—maaf—bisakah saya meminta penangkah itu?" Tanya Hermione dengan terengah-engah sementara Harry sudah ikut berlari juga mengejar Ron dan Draco.

"Ya—ya—tentu boleh, Miss Granger," Slughorn juga tampaknya masih kaget. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kantornya untuk mengambilkan penangkal Amortentia.

Hermione mendesis dalam hatinya. Dia akan memberi pelajaran pada Draco nanti. Pada si pirang yang awalnya pasti bermaksud untuk mengerjainya. Si pirang itu rupanya mau mencoba memberinya Amortentia.

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti, Draco! Jangan lari!" Kejar Ron. Draco tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Mereka mulai mendekat ke pusat kastil dan itu justru membuat mereka menjadi tontonan murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya.

Luna Lovegood bahkan sampai menoleh ke arah Ron dan Draco yang sedang berlari karena mendengar Ron berkata, "Jangan kabur, Draco! Aku merindukanmu! Biarkan aku memelukmu!"

Draco terus berlari. Ron juga terus berteriak, "Draco! Tunggu! Aku mencintaimu, tampan!".

Teriakan Ron itu membuat Ginny Weasley tersedak roti bakarnya yang dia minta dari para peri-rumah di dapur. Juga membuat Lavender Brown tampak seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Blaise Zabini justru terang-terangan menertawakan Draco.

"Ron!" Harry juga berlari di belakang Ron dan Draco.

"Harry, ada ap—?" Tanya Ginny ketika Harry lewat.

"Nanti!" Balas Harry.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione juga lewat sambil berlari dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan mengacung-acungkan botol kecil berisi cairan bening. Ginny mengerutkan keningnya memandang Hermione. Ada apa sih?

"Harry! Penangkalnya!" Seru Hermione.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mione. Akan kutangkap Ron!"

"Cepat tangkap dia, Potter!" Raung Draco.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, DRACO!"

Pansy Parkinson menabrak dinding di depannya. Neville menginjak tali sepatunya sampai terjatuh. Hannah Abbott menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Dan Theodore Nott menyenandungkan lagu cinta.

"Kena kau, Draco!" Serang Ron dari belakang. Dia berhasil menangkap Draco dan memeluk Draco erat sekali sampai Draco tersedak.

Draco terus meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Kau yang seorang laki-laki, dipeluk oleh sesama laki-laki juga di depan hampir seluruh murid sekolahmu yang menonton tentu bukan impianmu kan?

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku, Draco," ucap Ron dengan lembut. Draco semakin meronta.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Ron lagi dengan kelembutan luar biasa.

Seluruh anak perempuan yang menonton menahan napasnya. Dan semua anak laki-laki melotot mendengarnya. Beberapa anak perempuan—di antaranya Pansy Parkinson dan Lavender Brown—bahkan jatuh pingsan. Kegegeran terjadi di Hogwarts.

"Aku mencin—"

"Ron!"

Harry segera berlari menghampiri Ron dan berusaha membantu Draco untuk emlepaskan diri dari dekapan Ron. Tapi Ron justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Draco tercekik.

"Ron! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Ron!"

Harry sangat bersyukur karena Hermione datang dengan cepat. Hermione segera berlutut di sisi Harry dan membuka sumbat botol kecil di tangannya. Dengan cepat juga, Hermione meminumkannya pada Ron yang kepalanya di tahan oleh Harry dan mulutnya dibuka paksa.

Seteguk...

Dua teguk...

Tiga teguk...

Isi botol itu habis...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Pupil mata Ron melebar dengan ngeri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MALFOY!" Ron melompat menjauh dari Draco.

Draco merangkak menjauhi Ron. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pelukan Ron yang terlalu erat. Draco terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau—yang mengejarku dan—memelukku—Weasel!" Kata Draco dengan tertahan.

"APA?"

Ron menoleh pada Harry dengan cepat untuk meminta penjelasan. Harry hanya memberi kode, 'nanti' dan membawa Ron dengan cepat untuk kembali ke kamar mereka di Menara Gryffindor.

Merasa tontonan mereka sudah selesai, akhirnya semua murid bubar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing sambil menebak-nebak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tinggal Hermione dan Draco yang tertinggal.

Hermione berjalan pelan mendekati Draco yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan belum sanggup untuk bangung. Hermione berjongkok di sebelah Draco dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau mau mengerjaiku, Draco? Kau yang mengirim cokelat tadi pagi itu kan?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengerjaimu, Granger. Karena kau membuatku sakit perut karena cokelatmu Valentine lalu," kata Draco pelan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau mau mengerjaiku, Malfoy!" Ujar Hermione.

"Tidak perlu menceramahiku, Granger!" Tukas Draco. "Kau mau membantuku berdiri atau tidak?"

"Bukankah kau menganggapku kuman sehingga kau tidak mau menyentuh ataupun kusentuh?" Tanya Hermione.

Tapi Draco sudah mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Hermione dan berbisik, " Jaman itu sudah berlalu, Granger. Sekarang kau harus membantuku!"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu Draco untuk berdiri. Penampilan pemuda pucat itu sekarang tampak benar-benar berantakan. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat dan tampak shock. Hermione akan merasa kasihan padanya jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa semula Draco berniat untuk menegrjainya.

"Senjata makan tuan, kan? Bukan begitu, Draco?" Cengir Hermione sambil terus memapah Draco sampai ke asrama mereka.

"Diam kau!" Geram Draco.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.

* * *

**

A/N: Oke, Dramione nya emang sedikit y? Tapi ide ini yang muncul terus, jadi ya aku tulis aja. Judulnya ga sesuai banget ya? Sebenernya judulnya cuma ngepasin aja sih ama **Chocolate**. Aku juga sempet bingung ama genrenya. Sory kalo jelek. Gimana pendapat kalian?

Review, please?

Happy White Day!


End file.
